


Needs & Desires

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry/Draco; behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire for love"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs & Desires

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Welcome Home_ Harry Potter LJ ficathon.
> 
> Original prompt: "Harry/Draco; behind the hatred there lies a murderous desire for love"

Something happened to Draco during the war. His life, his faith, everything about him turned upside down. He could barely remember what it was to feel proud, let alone arrogant. He had fallen so far. He was so lucky to be alive.

 

Harry was a constant reminder of all that had changed, all that had been lost, but he was also the only one who told him what he wanted to hear. The words were flowery and soft but somehow they were comforting, like Mother's words when he was a child.

"I love you," and, "You are safe," and "I am so grateful to have you."

 

Maybe Harry wouldn't be interested in him if he wasn't so terribly broken, but it didn't matter. Trying to change circumstance or imagine it differently was a waste of energy. He was broken and Harry was interested, so they fit together like puzzle pieces of shrapnel.

 

It was strange to have a lover you hated deep down. A lover who was responsible for ending all your happiness. Or at least the ending of facade of your happiness. But since it was slightly perverse and dishonest to go into the relationship with shaded intentions, naturally Draco enjoyed it much more that way. Letting Harry dote on him, fuck him, hold him, when Draco would never fully shake the desire to slit his throat in his sleep.

 

Harry needed to give love and Draco needed to receive it. In words, in gestures, in pleasure, in cum, and in pain. Harry needed to give. Draco needed to receive. 

So while the arrangement fulfilled his needs more than his desires, he kept his motivations to himself.


End file.
